


Moments Like This

by The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: And maybe some steamy moments ;), Canon Universe, F/M, Family Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Inspired by music from The Afters, Lots and lots of Hiccstrid fluff, Romantic Fluff, Threeshot!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post httyd 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady/pseuds/The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady
Summary: Here we are, this is our time.Like a dream coming to life.We live for moments like this.We come alive in moments like this.In moments like this.It's in life's little moments that we realise just how beautiful life can be.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	1. With You Always

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's title is from the song 'With You Always' By The Afters. Give it a listen if ya fancy :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story! Chapter 2 should be up next Saturday!

“Mmmm, this is nice.” Astrid murmured from her spot on Hiccup’s chest.

He hummed in reply. 

They were both sat on the grass, near the cliff edge of where everything had changed. Where they had said goodbye to their winged companions. One of the hardest farewells they would ever have to face. 

Hiccup inhaled deeply. The smell of Astrid’s hair wafting into his nose when he breathed in the crisp evening air. 

They had needed this. They’d both been working tirelessly on the planning and construction of New Berk. Neither having had any real down time at all since the dragons left, aside catching some sleep here and there, they’d barely rested at all. 

Hiccup still wondered how in the Gods names that they were going to complete the builds by winter. Almost every night he lied awake thinking about the tasks for the next day. Sometimes he didn’t know how he kept going. He still had to finish the designs for the new fishing equipment they were going to need and he needed to-

“Hiccup.”

“Yeah?”

“I can hear you thinking,” she raised her head to look at him, he struggled to let his mind rest at all anymore. There was just too much to do. And he didn’t know how. 

“What is it?” Astrid asked. Lowering her head so she could meet his eyes. 

Finally looking at her, he sighed. “I just keep thinking about how much we still have to do. How there never seems to be enough hours in the day to get everything done and I don’t know how we’re gonna-“

“Hiccup-“

“-finish it all before the winter sets in! Dad would’ve known what to do...” Hiccup’s eyes dropped again to the grass in front of them.

Astrid raised a hand to his cheek, gently forcing him to look at her. “We’ll get everything finished, Hiccup. The construction seems to be running to schedule-“

“But it’s not just the building, Astrid.” His gaze saddened as he looked at her. “I don’t even know how I’m ever going to be good enough to-“

“Hey, hey, hey. You can stop that thought right there mister. You are _more_ than good enough. You’re-“

“But Dad would’ve-“

“Your father, would be saying exactly what I am right now. Hiccup...” Astrid looked down for a moment, before her eyes rose again. 

“You’ve always had the heart of a chief. Just because the dragons aren’t here anymore, doesn’t mean you can’t still be the chief berk needs. The leader I know you are and always have been.” She rested her palm on his chest, right above his heart, meeting his eyes with her own. “I was the first to believe in you, and I have watched you doubt yourself, determining your own worth. But do you know what? You are so much more than you will ever know. And when it seems like life is trying to drown you and pull you under, I’ll be here. When you can’t sleep for the nightmares that I know still plague your mind, I’ll be here. Through every battle you may face, no matter the size... till the end of my life, I am with you, Hiccup. _Always_.” She held his gaze. 

“And I’ll be right by your side to remind you of that any time you forget.” She added with a smile, beautiful and genuine. 

Hiccup’s heart swelled at her words. How had he ever gotten so lucky to have this woman by his side? He would never know. She was everything to him, as he was to her. They complemented each other perfectly. She was the voice of reason, the star that guided him home when he was lost. And to her, Hiccup was the one who showed her the truth, she wouldn’t be who she was today without him. 

They both sat there, staring at the other for a breathless moment. Neither seemingly able to move. Then they were both leaning in, and their lips met. 

Eyelids instantly fluttered closed, as they kissed, passionately. Their bodies knowing the other so well it was almost second nature, as their lips moved together. Hiccup’s hands slid to her back, pulling her close. Astrid’s own rose to bury themselves in his hair, feeling the softness, as her arms laced around his shoulders. 

This, Hiccup realised. This was what he kept going for. Not for the passionate kisses - although those were _definitely_ a bonus - but for _this_. Astrid. Being with her and having moments like this, having her right by his side. And the future they would build. This was what he was living for.

Hiccup’s arms tightened around her, needing to be closer still, bringing her towards him until she was situated in his lap, their kisses becoming longer and deeper, as they pressed together in earnest. 

Astrid caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down teasingly. She grinned against his lips when it earned her a deep groan emitting from the back of his throat in response, and he retaliated by fiercely grabbing her lips again.

She overwhelmed his senses in every way. Savouring the feeling of her mouth on his, her sweet smelling scent, the warmth of her body against his and the pounding of their hearts, almost indistinguishable from the other. One of his hands came back round to cup her face, his thumb gently caressing the sensitive skin just behind her right earlobe. 

As their lungs became more and more starved of oxygen, the need to breathe became all too great and they parted. Hiccup pulled away slowly, just enough for their lips to separate with a light _pop_. 

They blinked their eyes open, breathless smiles forming on their lips. Astrid leaned down, closing the tiny distance to rest her forehead atop his and neither looked away, her eyes saying all that could be spoken. He gazed up at the Valkyrie in his lap, utterly struck by her beauty and strength, and suddenly he could see. Astrid didn't need him, she could fight all her battles on her own, but she _wanted_ him by her side. She was the glue that held him together when he felt like he was falling apart, and he knew in that moment that everything would be okay. 

Astrid brushed her nose against his, and stroked his cheek, smiling as she felt him barely contain a shiver, when her fingers found that special spot where his hairline met the nape of his neck. The spot that could make him putty in her hands if she so desired. She basked in their closeness, memorising everything she could in this moment. In the arms of the man she loved with everything she had. And she would never stop loving him. Not till her last breath had left her body. And even after that. 

“I love you, Astrid Hofferson.” Hiccup spoke, breaking the comfortable silence between them, nuzzling her cheek lovingly. 

“And I love you, Hiccup Haddock. My dork.” Astrid smiled, almost blinding. She pulled back slightly and let her thumbs smooth over his eyebrows gently, before slowly tracing the angles down his face, to his jawline and then tapping him cheekily on the tip of his nose with her finger. "Don't you ever forget it."

He laughed, eyes full of love as he met her gaze once more, “Never, Milady.”

Hiccup brought her tight against him, hugging her close as they rested together. 

They sat there together for a while, still wrapped around each other, Astrid’s head leaning on his shoulder. The longer Hiccup held her, the more he never wanted to let go. The more he wanted to spend every evening with her like this. 

Soon. 

They had finally agreed; after the new village was finished being built, they would have the wedding. In a few more months they would have the majority of the work complete. So they didn’t have to wait too much longer. 

But it still didn’t feel soon enough. 

Hiccup was so lost in his thoughts, daydreaming about married life, that it wasn’t until he felt a tug on his head that he realised Astrid had her hands in his hair again and was twisting a braid, bringing him out of his reverie. 

“Oh please, no. Not _another_ one.” He half heartedly tried to pull away, but she held firm, smiling playfully. 

“Aw come on. You like them.”

“I tolerate them.”

“Nah you like them really. You never take them out anyway.”

“That’s because I know that if I did, I’d probably wake up one morning with ten more!” He retorted. 

“Well, you’re just going to have to deal with them,” she finished tying the braid and he tugged on it, “hey! No taking it out!”

“It’s _my_ hair!”

“Well, when I’m your wife, I’ll have the right to it anytime I want. So you should probably get used to it.”

He sighed in defeat, knowing she was going to have her way no matter what. “I surely have enough already, why do I need to have more?”

“Because I said so. And we both know that I always win.” She replied smugly and in that matter of fact voice. 

“Oh really?”

Hiccup kept his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her close to him and dug his fingers into her sides, tickling the underside of her ribs and making her almost cry with laughter.

She tried to escape his hold, but he held firm. Continuing the relentless assault with his fingers at her sides. Both of them laughing breathlessly. 

She managed to slip out of his grasp, turning herself round and retaliating, twisting his arm back enough to make him stop. 

“Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay, you win! You always win!” He flexed his hand a few times and glared at her playfully, before bringing her close, but not to start a tickle war this time. 

“You should’ve known by now what you were getting yourself into.” She giggled, leaning in close and snuggling into his neck. 

“Oh I do.” He said. Turning his head and lifting a hand to tilt her face up towards him. Eyes boring into hers. “And I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

And he leaned in again. 


	2. Love Is In The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no greater gift than love...
> 
> This chapter's title is from the song 'Love is in the air' by The Afters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this second chapter! Steamy/self indulgent Hiccstrid incoming! LOL.
> 
> See you at the bottom!

Hiccup was nervous. No. Petrified, actually. That pretty much summed up how he was feeling right now. 

He stood just beneath the statue he had asked to be made of his father, a strong and determined expression on his Dad's stone face. A far cry from his current nerve wracked state and sweaty palms. How he wished his Dad were here. And Toothless... Gods, he missed them. He had always dreamt the day he’d marry would be one with his father and best friend by his side. But it wasn’t to be. 

He shifted his weight on his legs as he waited. Still worried whether the amazing and strong Astrid Hofferson had come to her senses and backed out, realising he wasn’t actually good enough for her. His anxiousness was clearly obvious, when he suddenly felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to meet his mother’s gaze, who gave him a reassuring nod. Her eyes were calm and gentle, clearly sensing his troubled mind, she gave his shoulder a squeeze and smiled lovingly. He returned it with one of his own, feeling some of his nerves settle, but still slightly anxious. 

But when he looked up and saw the crowd of Viking’s parting, all his nervousness, and all his anxieties melted away. Because Astrid Hofferson was walking towards him, her arm linked with her father’s. The image blinding him momentarily, as his dreams became reality. The world around him slowing down into this single moment, his heart sped up, so much he thought it might leap from his chest any second. 

And when she finally reached him, resting her hands in his and gave him a breathtaking smile and firm nod, Hiccup didn’t even want to fight his own smile that threatened to split his face. 

They were about to enter the next chapter of their lives. And Hiccup couldn’t wait to start. 

...........

Hiccup woke to a stiffness he’d never felt before. His limbs and body aching as if he’d had a run in with a Gronkle. 

He could feel the first rays of the early morning sun on his face, and he went to stretch his arms that he could barely feel for some reason... but he couldn’t. 

And then he fully took in his surroundings. For beside him, snuggled to his chest, was a tidal wave of blonde locks. 

Well that explained the dead arm. 

Hiccup’s breath hitched for a moment, memories of the day and night prior slowly flooding his mind, oh _Gods_. 

He’d married Astrid Hofferson. She was his _wife_. 

She had curled herself around him as she slept, looking so peaceful as her deep and relaxed breathing fanned across his bare chest. Her arm slung over him, keeping him close. 

What did he ever do to deserve this... To deserve her? In the slowly emerging light from outside that filtered into their bedroom, she almost looked ethereal, bathed in a golden warmth from the sun streaming through the shutters. 

Gods, she was beautiful. A smile began to blossom on his face as he gazed at her. Her blonde hair was sprawled out like a halo around her, the freckles on her fair skin, just noticeable as his eyes traced her face, taking in every little detail they could. He couldn’t help but touch her then, needing to make sure this was real and he wasn’t having yet another dream about this moment. 

His arm that wasn’t stuck beneath her, moved of its own accord, his free hand hovering for a split second above her face, before ever so slowly brushing the hair that had fallen into her eyes, behind her ear. It was silly; he was almost afraid to touch her, for the fear of her disappearing. She stirred slightly at his touch and her lips tugged at the corners, smiling beautifully in her sleep. Lips that he couldn’t stop his eyes flickering to then; just parted and so utterly soft and perfect. 

Hiccup slowly leaned down, careful not to jostle her too much, and gently brushed his lips with hers. He retreated to look at her, her smile got the tiniest bit wider, but she otherwise remained very much asleep. 

A grin made its way onto his face as he leant in again, this time pressing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, then he began making his way across her face, kissing her cheeks and forehead in turn before returning to her lips. 

Astrid started to wake fully now, giggling a little as she mumbled something unintelligible and blinked her eyes open to find Hiccup gazing at her lovingly, a small grin still stretching across his face. 

“Morning.”

“Good morning, Milady.”

She sighed happily, moving a little and adjusting herself around him, her bare skin brushing against his and instantly reminding him just how naked they both were. 

“How long have you been up?” Astrid asked him, and he was glad of the slight distraction from their state of undress for the moment. Her fingers gliding over his chest, drawing invisible patterns on his skin. 

“Not too long. I think we’re both probably still up before most of the village, I imagine most of them will likely be nursing pretty bad hang overs for the rest of the day. Especially Tuffnut.”

Astrid laughed, “Where did he get those extra barrels of mead anyway?”

“I don’t think I want to know.” Hiccup replied with a chuckle. They settled down again, both of them just enjoying the comfortable silence that stretched between them. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, a little later. 

“Mmm, I feel great.” She said, exhaling against his chest contentedly and closing her eyes again. 

“Are you sure? You’re not-“

“Hiccup,” she opened her eyes to look at him, lifting her head, “I’m completely fine. Better than fine actually.” She added with a small smile and blush that he began to mirror with his own. 

He gazed into her azure depths then, captured by the shear amount of blue in them. He’d tried to count the shades of colour in her eyes last night, but had failed completely.

“You know... I didn’t think it was possible to love you more than I did before yesterday. To love you more than I did last night even.” Hiccup cradled her cheek in his palm, “But I do. And I love you more with every day that passes.”

How did he always do that? He somehow had the ability to render her utterly speechless with just a few words sometimes. Astrid could see the pure love and adoration in his gaze, how much he meant what he said. Astrid didn’t have the words to reply, no words could ever do justice to what she felt in that moment. So she did the only thing she could and stretched up the short distance, pressing her lips to his. 

The kiss was deep and loving, not quite holding the intensity or fierceness of those they had exchanged last night, but it was no less meaningful, maybe even more so. Hiccup couldn’t help the moan that escaped him, that was then quickly swallowed by her lips, when she moved over him. Dragging all that bare and flawless skin against his, singing to his blood and numbing his brain.

Astrid melted against him as they kissed. His palms were like hot coals on her skin, the sparks of heat sending shivers up her spine, as they slid up the sides of her waist and down her back repeatedly, deliberately and lazily trailing along the curves he had thoroughly explored last night. Her own hands had done their fair share of exploring as well, just as they were now, smoothing over his skin dusted with freckles, tracing the soft outlines of muscle on his chest beneath her palms. Her hands eventually found their way up to his neck and her fingers knotted in his hair. She smiled against his lips when she found the braids he’d begrudgingly kept in just for her, and grinned when she tugged lightly and it caused a low groan to emanate from the back of his throat. 

They had revelled in their newfound closeness last night. The forging of their souls creating a closeness neither knew were possible. Their connection impossibly deepened since the night before, stronger than ever. They knew each other completely.

They parted all too soon for Hiccup’s liking, his lips chasing hers when she drew back, lamenting the loss of contact. Eyes remaining closed and foreheads pressed together, they caught their breath, chests heaving in synchronicity as they clutched the other close. Blissfully happy smiles blossoming on their faces as their eyes fluttered open. The desire and longing in their gazes unmistakable, as they stared lovingly at each other. The stunning blue of the ocean, colliding with the warmth and sanctuary of the green forest. 

“I love you too, by the way. In case that wasn’t clear.” 

Hiccup chuckled, beautiful and true as he pulled her impossibly close, and a mischievous look made its way onto his face. 

“You know, I don’t think it was actually that clear, you might need to repeat yourself and say it again.” 

“Oh do I now?” She replied, tilting her head at him, her tone playful and hands teasing as they began to roam again, sliding down his torso, setting his skin ablaze. And suddenly all his desire and love for the woman above him overflowed, flooding his entire being in that very moment. 

“Well, maybe I should _show_ you...”

.........

Hiccup knew her flaws and Gods she knew his. But she loved him all the same. In this moment all he knew was Astrid. Them, together, now utterly bound and tied to spending eternity with each other. And neither could be happier.

His father had always said there was no greater gift than love. And he was right.

As they basked in the afterglow a while later, utterly spent, they snuggled close, both barely clinging to the edges of consciousness, sated smiles firmly on their lips as they began to drift off. Dreaming of a future that would be different from the ones they had imagined years ago, but no less of an adventure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading if ya did! :) 
> 
> Hopefully the third and (probably) final chapter will be up next Saturday!


	3. Life Is Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a storm to be weathered, but little, beautiful moments make it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! I've actually really enjoyed writing this little series. I didn't expect such lovely feedback either, so thank you to all those who have left comments and kudos on this story! It means so much! Who knows, maybe I'll add another part one day!
> 
> This Chapter's title is from the song 'Life is Beautiful' by The Afters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Fluff ahead hehe.

Hiccup knew what true fear felt like. He had felt it when he faced Hookfang in the arena all those years ago. After the battle with Drago and losing his father, he’d felt broken, scared that he could never be the leader his people needed. And when Grimmel had tried to steal everything he loved…

He had experienced fear of most kinds, but those around him had helped him face them. He had lost his father and let his best friend go… Both events almost irreparably breaking him, if it hadn’t of been for his family and friends, he didn’t know where he’d be.

But now more than ever, Hiccup was scared. He had lost so much in his short life, he couldn’t, no _wouldn’t_ , lose her too.

Astrid had been his rock through it all. During everything they had gone through, every storm they had encountered; she had been there, weathering the storm with him, right by his side. When losing his father had broken him, she pieced him together again. When he said goodbye to Toothless and felt utterly lost, she had helped him find himself again.

Her wisdom and strength had held him together when he was falling apart. She taught him that he was still someone, even without Toothless.

He didn’t know what he’d do without her now.

Which meant he was even _more_ terrified with Astrid’s current predicament.

Hiccup had been sent outside Gothi’s hut to be out of the way, much to Astrid’s initial protests and his reluctance, but his presence inside was doing more harm than good, as the midwives who worked for elderly healer busied round the bed.

Oh yes, he’d felt fear before, but none quite like this. Not only was Astrid’s life at risk, but their unborn baby’s was too.

The contractions had started earlier than they all thought, the baby seemingly deciding that they wanted to come into the world just under a month early. Which only made his fears grow further.

Astrid’s screams of agony were coming in earnest now, he could do nothing but sit there… and pray to all the Gods there were that she would be okay. She was strongest person he knew, he had to have faith she would make it.

A midwife came out for brief moment to fetch supplies and reassured him it wouldn’t be too much longer now, and that despite the early arrival of Berk’s new heir, Astrid was progressing quite nicely and there was no immediate reason for concern, for Astrid’s life or the baby’s.

It soothed his anxiousness ever so slightly for a moment, until he heard another of Astrid’s screams and the midwife hurried back into the room. Once again, leaving him alone and listening to the midwives giving Astrid words of encouragement and she shouted at them with a sequence of profanities that almost made him laugh.

And then. It was all over. As quickly as Astrid’s voice had ceased, a few breathless moments later, a new and extraordinarily _loud_ wail came from behind the door. And it was the most wonderful thing Hiccup had ever heard.

Before Hiccup could begin to process anything else, a few minutes later, the same midwife who had come out earlier opened the door, her eyes twinkling and a bright smile on her face.

“Would you like to meet your new daughter, Chief?”

He could only stare at the woman as he took in her words. New. Daughter. He had a _daughter_.

But before he would let himself be consumed by the joy that was threatening to overflow, “How’s Astrid? Is she okay? She-“

“She’s fine, Chief. She’s been through a long and tiring birth and she’ll be sore for a while,” The midwife cut him off and smiled again, “But she’s fine, they _both_ are.”

Hiccup let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, and allowed the smile he’d been holding back to finally blossom on his face. Astrid was okay and so was his daughter and-

“Are you just going to stand there smiling or go in and say hi?” The midwife asked, chuckling at his expression.

He swallowed and nodded, following the midwife into the room and suddenly, time seemed to stop. The world outside this room could have vanished and he wouldn’t have realised. Because on the bed at the back of the room, was Astrid, holding the most precious gift the Gods could have given them in her arms. It was in that single moment Hiccup decided, Astrid, looking disheveled and completely exhausted, gazing down in awe at the bundle cradled to her chest, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

And when she looked up and their eyes met, and she gave him the widest smile he’d ever seen, he couldn’t hold back the tears that had been gathering at the corners of his eyes.

He somehow managed to communicate with his legs and got them to move. He felt as though he was floating as he approached, coming to kneel by Astrid’s side, all the while never taking his eyes off the soft blankets she was holding protectively. And then her smile got impossibly bigger as she fought back her own tears and finally said, “Say hello to your new daughter.”

And as she lowered her arms a little and revealed a tiny pink face, complete with a messy mop of auburn hair, Hiccup felt his heart stop all together.

She was _perfect_. 

A little wrinkly and bloody, but utterly perfect. His hand trembled a little as he brought it up, stroking their daughter’s hair with gentle fingertips and coming round to her flushed cheeks, moving over the soft skin lightly.

“She’s perfect.” Hiccup spoke when words finally came to him, still staring at their child in wonder.

 _Their child_. They had a baby.

“She damn well better be after what she just put me through.” Astrid replied, chuckling a little tiredly.

Hiccup breathed a laugh, before his gaze rose from their daughter’s to hers, and he could almost _feel_ how much the birth had put her through just from looking at her.

“How are you feeling? I was so worried when-“

“Hiccup, I’m okay.” Astrid reassured him with smile, “Tired, like really tired, but I’m okay and so _so_ happy. Hiccup…” She trailed off, looking back down at their little girl again, as more tears pricked at her eyes. “Look what we’ve made.”

And he did. He couldn’t quite believe any of it was real. The sheer amount of love he felt in that moment, threatening to explode from within him, like a dragon hatching from its egg.

He looked back up again, still needing to settle his anxiety, “You sure you’re feeling alright though? You’re not-“

“Hiccup.” Astrid said, more firmly this time with a resolved gaze, “I’m _fine_. I’m going to be feeling a bit sore for a few days at least,” And he was about to open his mouth to speak, but she cut him off again, “But, it’s nothing to worry to about, it just means I’ll have to take it easy for a little while to make sure everything heals up properly.”

“You? Able to take it easy? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” He asked, teasingly, a cheeky grin on his lips.

They both chuckled and Astrid glared at him playfully, “You’re lucky my arms are currently occupied, otherwise I’d be hitting you for that.” She quipped.

“You can hit me whenever you want,” Hiccup said and they laughed again, before he gazed at her, his eyes shining with nothing but love and pride for the woman in front of him. “I’m so proud of you, Astrid.” Hiccup reached up and wiped a tear that had escaped and fallen onto his wife’s cheek. Then cupping her face, he stretched up, pressing his lips to her forehead tenderly, as Astrid felt even more tears fall, she couldn’t tell whose they belonged to. And then he retreated just enough to rest his forehead against hers.

“I was so scared that I was going to lose you, when...” he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence, his eyes closing briefly before opening again and he met her gaze. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you. I can’t imagine a world without you in it. Without either of you.”

“Well, I’ve got some good news for you then,” Astrid started, a watery smile on her lips, “Because we’re not going anywhere, so you’re stuck with both of us.” She replied, still smiling.

Hiccup smiled back, warm and loving.

“Thank you.” He said suddenly, after a moment. 

“For what?”

And Astrid almost melted where she was when she heard his reply, and at the sheer amount of love his gaze held, for her and the new life they had created together. She blamed it on the hormones.

“For giving me everything.”

Astrid could do nothing but kiss him then, closing the distance between them and capturing his lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. The love they held for each other was unrivalled, unmatched by any. A love like theirs made even the Gods envious. It was a love that had been tested, but they had grown stronger for it. And the product of that love was nestled cozily between them.

Hiccup felt pure euphoria wash over him then, as everything around them faded away, until it was just him, Astrid and their new daughter, still blissfully asleep just below them.

They pulled away after a few moments, beaming at the other, happiness written all over their faces. Hiccup shifted then, moving so he could get onto the bed, and so he could finally hold his family close, as they both rested together and watched the newest member of the Haddock family sleep peacefully in her nest of blankets.

The dragons may now be gone, as well as those they had lost along their journey, but that did not mean that life couldn’t go on. Toothless and his father would want him to. Life is not an endless summer and there would be tough times ahead, and certainly more storms that would cross their path, but they would weather them. Together.

.........

Life is a funny thing. It can be a fickle mistress; there are times when it’s a seemingly never ending struggle and constant storm to weather. Always sweeping you up, set firmly on throwing countless obstacles in your path and sending you off course in another direction, leaving you in a whole new land or situation, where you once again, have to start from the beginning and find your way once more. 

But there are other times, other moments, however brief in time, where life can be beautiful. And you realise that no storm, no matter how fierce, will always come to pass. And even after the storm ends and you’re not where you thought you’d be, you see that although life can seem like an endless battle against the elements, there are moments of reprieve that make the struggle worthwhile. 

Moments of joy and happiness, sometimes lasting mere seconds or maybe even days, and they take away the pain of the past and help heal the wounds that were sustained along the way. Any scars left behind, will fade in time. But they do serve as a reminder; not of the sorrow or anguish endured, but of the light that shone through, when the clouds parted and the storm was finally over. 

What’s important is not dwelling on what might have been, but moving forward and focusing on the present. Hiccup knew that now more than ever. 

The reward for persevering and persisting in life, is those moments that make it all worth it, regardless of the rain that will certainly pour at times. The moments that we truly live for. Treasured moments.

Moments like _this_. 

And in moments like this, both Hiccup and Astrid knew, despite all the challenges that undoubtedly lied ahead and the hiccups they would unquestionably encounter in the future, there would still be ordinary and beautiful moments. Ones like this. And neither were going to miss any of them for the world. 

**Fin.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
